


Secrets of the Void

by JudeMathis



Series: The Secrets Series [1]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 17,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4140102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude Mathis, only son of the Mathis family who are well known for their fighting abilities and a secret that the family carries. An attack happened on the family who wanted the secret of the Mathis family which dealt with spirits. His father Derrick took Jude before telling him about the secret and sealing Jude's memory about everything that dealt with the family. Help arrived after a few days, Derrick and Ellen were gone with the rest of the family leaving Jude to wander the bloody house by himself. What happens when the amnesic Jude gets found by the help? Will he get his memory back or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mathis Family

In the town of Pernrith, there lives a well-respected family among the people known as the Mathis family. The Mathis family are known for their abilities to help the people of Pernrith. They are excellent doctors and good with their fighting abilities with martial arts. This family also has a special ability to deal with the spirit realm. A member of the Mathis family can calm raging spirits and use the spirit's power by permission. Derrick and Ellen are the head of the Mathis family with their only son Jude. Jude is next in line to take over the family and protect the spirits from the evil that is in the world. 

Jude's pov. 

I was running down the hallway while biting my lip slightly since I was late to my lessons. I knew that my teachers and my father won't be happy with me about how late I am. I reached the door before opening it seeing that my teacher was waiting with a displeased look on his face. I bit my lip slightly as my teacher spoke 

"You're late." 

I nodded 

"Sorry sir, I got held up in my reading."

He let out a sigh and shook his head while I took a seat at the table. Allen was my teacher for the medical side of my family and I was leaning to become a healer. I was also being trained in martial arts and how to deal with the spirits that my family are supposed to protect. My family has been assigned to protect the spirits for a very long time. There are records that go far back into the past that deals with the spirits and ancestors of my family. I have worked with a few spirits already mostly dealing with them during my training. A spirit is a very proud being who does get worshipped and respected by the human race. The rage of a spirit can be a terrible thing to deal with which can be caused by people making the spirit angry. My family can help calm a raging spirit since we have certain abilities that allow us to. It is really unknown why we have this power, but somehow our words and touch can calm the spirit even though that it a threat to us. We can be harmed when trying to calm a raging spirit down especially if they try to attack us. This is a normal thing for my family though since we are supposed to protect spirits and humans whenever they are in danger. 

I let out a sigh as I got done with my lessons for the day before it was time to get ready for dinner. I knew that my parents would like to know how my lessons were gong since that is more important to them. It is more important to my father though since I am next in line to take over as the leader of the Mathis family. There was only one thing that I didn't know at the moment which was that a certain event was coming up which would turn my life around forever. 

Unknown pov 

I had a smirk across my face as the plans to attack the household of the Mathis family. They were protecting a certain object and ability that I had interest in because it would be helpful to dealing with the spirits. I had to put a few more things together before everything was going to be complete. The object and abilities of the Mathis family were going to make sure that nothing would get in my way from completing my goal once and for all.


	2. The Attack

Jude's pov 

I was sleeping soundly in my room curled underneath my blanket since it was somewhat cold outside. I shifted slightly as I thought I heard something, but I really wasn't paying that much attention to it. My eyes flickered some as I snuggled into my pillow while trying to block out the sounds. That was when my bedroom door was flung open causing some of the wood to splinter by the force that the door took. A figure was standing in the doorway, but I couldn't really tell who was standing there because of how dark it was. I bit my lip slightly before saying 

"Dad? That you?" 

The figure stayed silent leaving their breathing the only thing that could be heard. My eyes went wide and I backed up as I caught the gleam of a blade appearing in my vision. This person wasn't my father since he wouldn't do anything that would threaten my life. It felt like my body froze up since I really didn't know what I was going to do. That was when the figure fell to the ground after a blade appeared right over their throat. I looked to see that my father was standing there with a cold look in his eyes while holding the blood-covered blade. He walked over to me quickly before he grabbed ahold of my wrist while saying

"Come with me." 

I got dragged out of my room while the sounds of fighting could be heard from within the house. Shouts and crashing sounds filled the halls while bullets and clashing swords followed. I didn't really have a clue about what was happening, but I could tell that we were in serious danger. I looked at my father's back before we went in the sacred room that was in the back of the house. My mother was already there with my teachers and there was a tense feeling in the atmosphere. The door was shut quickly before my father said 

"Has everything been prepared? We need to finish this quickly." 

I stayed next to my mother while my father was talking to my teachers as the sounds of fighting were still going on outside the door. After a few minutes, my father turned back to face my mother and I. He had a serious look on his face that somewhat scared me 

"It is time, we must start." 

My mother nodded before she took my hand and pulled me to the center of the room without a word. I looked up at her in wonder before asking 

"Mom? What's going on?"

I saw her bite her lip before she kissed my forehead and hugged me tightly

"Nothing sweetie, we are just here to protect you right now. You will understand about everything when the right time comes." 

She moved away from me before my father started to speak very seriously 

"Jude, you must listen to me, I can only tell you this once. The secret of the Mathis family is to protect the world of the spirits. We must do everything in our hands and willpower to keep the evil away from them. You will remember everything about this in time. Search for the lord of spirits Jude, and keep the lord safe once you find her. She must be kept safe, people and the evil spirits can't get their hands on her." 

I was about to say something before my parents and teachers started to speak in unison. I couldn't understand what they were saying since the language was unknown to me. I looked around as the room started to glow with a bright red color moving around in different directions. The ground started to shake some as the strange chanting continued around me. I tried to move back, but my legs wouldn't budge from the spot that I was standing in. I looked up at my parents seen that they were both trying not to cry. That was when the strange red light suddenly got brighter blinding myself from being able to see anything around me. The room shook one last time as my vision failed me causing the chanting and the bright red light to disappear from my senses leaving me drifting off into the darkness. 

Derrick's pov 

I closed my eyes as the red light vanished from the room knowing that the spell had been completed. Ellen was crying silently as Jude was sitting on the floor with a blank look in his eyes. I looked toward the door as the sounds of fighting could be heard from outside. I pulled out my phone before sending a message to some old comrades of mine that I knew would be helpful for keeping Jude safe. Everything in Jude's life was going to change from now on, but I wasn't worried about his future. I moved to open the doors before saying 

"Let's finish this, we must protect Jude." 

We made our way out of the room to keep the enemy from entering the sacred room. I looked back at Jude who still had a blank look in his eyes from the spell. I spoke while closing the door 

"Goodbye my son, stay alive for the future of the Mathis family."

Alvin's pov 

My phone had gone off while I was moving to go meet up with Rowen since we had some important business to deal with. I pulled out my phone seeing that the message was from Derrick 

"Alvin and Rowen,   
By the time that you receive this message, I will most likely not be on this earth anymore. I am asking a favor of you two, come to the household and help my son. His name is Jude, protect him from any danger. Jude is the only one who can protect the world of spirits. Thank you for all that you both have done my friends." 

Rowen and I soon met up at the meeting spot before discussing what to do about the message we had received from Derrick. We came to an agreement that it would be best to go rescue Jude since he was most likely alone. It would take us a full day to get there, but we both did owe Derrick a favor since he helped us out so many times before.


	3. The Rescue

Alvin's pov 

Rowen and I finally arrived at the Mathis household to go rescue Jude from this place. I climbed out of the car before taking a look around the outside of the building seeing that there were dead people and blood. I nodded at Rowen before we went to go search for Jude in this building. I entered the building after taking a quick glance inside to make sure that no enemies were still around. The house was quiet as I passed by the dead bodies that were laying in the hallways. I looked around to see if there were any signs of Jude. I continued to walk as Rowen was behind me before I found a red door at the end of the hallway 

"Rowen." 

I waved him over before placing my ear against the door to listen for any sounds. I got answered by silence before nodding at Rowen as I got ready to open the door. I opened the door quickly before pointing my gun in there since the chance of a enemy hiding in this room. My eyes scanned the area before they adjusted to the dark and seeing that a person was sitting there. I took a flashlight and pointed it at the unknown figure before seeing that a teenage boy was there. He had neck-length black colored hair and amber eyes, but something was off about them. His eyes were blank and empty that looked like a void was sitting in front of us. I placed the flashlight and gun away before slowly making my way over to him carefully. There was the chance that he could attack since this boy was most likely scared. I kneeled down in front of him as he tried to back away from me while his shoulders were shaking 

"Easy there, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. We are here to help."

The blank amber colored eyes looked up at me as Rowen came closer to show his presence. The boy kept his mouth shut probably since he didn't know what to say. I looked down as his feet seeing that dried blood was on them which meant that he probably walked around the house. I smiled lightly at him to give some reassurance 

"I'm Alvin, and this is my friend Rowen. Is your name Jude?"

The boy gave a nod as his shoulders shook some before he said 

"What? I... I don't remember anything... I just woke up here and there are dead people outside..."

Jude's shoulders started to shake even more as he closed his eyes before he grabbed his head in pain. I placed my hands on his shoulders before seeing something glowing on his forehead. I pushed Jude's hair back before a black symbol that had a glowing red outline around it. I glanced up at Rowen as he looked at the strange mark 

"It's a seal, they most likely sealed his memories to keep the enemy away from him. Break the seal might take a little while though."

I nodded before I suddenly felt Jude slump against me which caused me to look down at him as my grip tightened slightly 

"Jude?"

His eyes were closed as his head rested against my chest while Rowen looked Jude over quickly 

"He's fine, Jude has only fainted. He is probably weak and tired, I suggest we get him out of here though." 

I nodded and picked Jude up before Rowen and I made our way to the car. I placed Jude in the back seat of the car before leaving the destroyed household. I glanced back at Jude thinking to myself for a moment since his life has changed so much already though. I will make sure that nothing happens to him though since I was doing this for Derrick and Jude.


	4. The Safe House

Alvin's pov 

The car was silent as Rowen took over the driving while Jude was still unconscious. It has only been an hour and a half since we left the Mathis household. I glanced back at Jude who had moved slightly in his sleep wondering when he would wake up. I let out a sigh and leaned back in the seat while looking out the window. This was a very serious matter at the moment since we had to figure out what our next move was. Jude had to be protected from the enemy since they were a big threat against him. I closed my eyes for a moment before I heard some movement come from the back seat. I looked behind me to see that Jude was opening his eyes which still had the empty blank look. I knew that once the seal got broken, Jude would turn back to his normal self. I smiled lightly at him before asking

"How are you feeling?"

He moved to sit up

"I'm okay... where are we going?"

I pulled my phone to see if I had any messages before answering Jude's question 

"The safe house, it is where the rest of our team is at. You will be safe there, I promise."

He nodded and looked out the window staying silent during the rest of the journey to the safe house. We soon arrived at the safe house and Jude looked outside the window in curiosity. I climbed out of the car before helping Jude out of the car since he was still a little unsteady on his feet. I brought Jude inside while Rowen went to go take care of the car. I could tell that Jude was somewhat nervous about being here since this was a new place to him. I squeezed his shoulders gently 

"You're safe here, Jude. I promise, no one will hurt you okay." 

He nodded and smiled lightly at me before saying 

"Okay Alvin." 

I ruffled his hair gently before getting the attention of a worker saying that Jude needed a bath and some clean clothes. I turned my attention back to him 

"Go get cleaned up okay, I figured that would make you feel better anyways. I will meet up with you later." 

Jude followed the worker before I went to go take care of a few things that needed to be taken care of. It was going to be difficult for Jude since he was still adjusting to everything. Hopefully, we will be able to find a way to break that seal that has been placed on Jude's memories. His sealed memories were most likely hiding something that would hopefully prove helpful later on. 

Jude's pov 

I looked down at my feet that had the dried blood on them still as I was waiting for the bath and clean clothes. I rubbed at my arms for a moment since I really didn't know what to do right now. It felt like I was lost, but I knew that I was safe here since Alvin and Rowen rescued me. I looked up as the lady who was named Sarah handed me some clean clothes 

"The bath is ready for you Jude, and these clothes should fit you. You look to be the same size as Alvin when he was your age."

I nodded and thanked her before making my way into the bathroom so I could clean myself off. I sighed before taking my time cleaning myself up and working on calming my nerves. I closed my eyes while thinking quietly to myself before I heard a knock on the door 

"Mr. Mathis, is everything all right? I wanted to let you know that dinner will be served soon."

I looked up at the door 

"Everything is fine, I will be out in a minute."

I heard Sarah walk away and I soon climbed out of the bath before getting ready to go to the dining hall. I would be meeting the rest of the people that were living here since I would be staying in this place from now on. I just hope that I will get along with everyone since I am a complete stranger to them.


	5. The Meeting

Jude's pov 

I made my way down the hallway following Sarah as she lead me to the spot where the dining hall was at. I looked down at my feet while quietly thinking to myself about a few things before Sarah spoke 

"Sir Jude, we are here."

I looked up at her and nodded before making my way inside of the dining hall seeing that a small group of people were already there. Alvin looked up at me as a small smile appeared across his face 

"Come inside Jude, we have much to talk about."

I took a seat at the table as Alvin and Rowen were discussing a few things among each other. The door opened once again as a few more people entered the room then Alvin started to speak 

"Welcome everyone, we have an urgent matter that needs to be taken care of. I am sad to admit that the Mathis family has been wiped out by an unknown enemy. The only survivor of the family is their son, Jude."

Alvin placed his hand gently on my shoulder as everyone looked in my direction then he continued to speak 

"Derrick asked Rowen and I to keep Jude safe from any danger that would be wanting to harm him. The Mathis family is known for protecting the spirits from any type of danger. Problem is for us right now that Jude has had his memories sealed by a powerful seal, we need to find a way to break it."

I looked down at my feet not really knowing what to say before the girl with short brown hair spoke 

"Why don't we contact Gaius? He knows more about seals then anyone else, I am sure that he would be able to give a helping hand about it."  
Alvin gave a nod and crossed his arms 

"That might work Leia, I suggest contacting Gaius first thing tomorrow. Jude still needs his to rest for tonight after everything that has happened to him."

The discussion soon came to an end, but I did get to meet the rest of the group even though a few of them weren't here. They were apparently away on an assignment dealing with a dangerous enemy. I moved away from the table before being shown were I would be staying at. I let out a sigh and sat down on the bed while thinking quietly to myself. Everything had changed so fast and it wasn't helping that my memories have been sealed. I just hope that I will be able to get my memories back since there most likely was something important that my father did tell me.


	6. Meeting Gaius

Jude's pov 

A few days passed by since I came to the safe house after being found by Alvin and Rowen. They had contracted Gaius already to come and see what could be done about the strange seal on my forehead. I flipped a page through the book that I was reading as the library was filled with silence. I let out a troubled sigh since I really didn't know what to do. I was hoping that this Gaius person would be able to help since I would like to have my memories back. I leaned my head against the chair while gazing out the window for a moment before I heard voices coming from the hallway. I glanced over at the door wondering what was happening as the voices got closer. I could tell that one of the voices belonged to Alvin, but the other voice was completely unknown to me. The door then opened to the library revealing Alvin's face 

"There you are, he's in here, Gaius." 

A man with black-colored hair and red eyes appeared behind Alvin with an unreadable expression on his face. He came into the library and placed his bag down before he spoke 

"He looks young, I would say he's about fifteen mostly." 

I looked up at Alvin for a moment since I really didn't know what to do as the man named Gaius pulled out some books. I stayed quiet before Gaius walked over to me 

"Hello Jude, I'm Gaius and I'm sure that you know why I am here already." 

I nodded slightly then spoke 

"I know why, it's because of my sealed memories. Alvin and the others thought that you might be able to help me."

Gaius took a seat in a chair across from me with a blank look on his face still. I could tell that it was hard to read him which was making me feel a little bit nervous. Gaius moved his hand before he brushed my bangs out of the way then he gave a sigh 

"All right Jude, I want you to close your eyes and try to think for a moment. It won't take long, I just want to try something."

I closed my eyes while listening to Gaius speak only hearing his voice fill my ears 

"Try and think about your memories, maybe when you were little there was a time that you hurt yourself. Did someone come to help you?"

I started to think about what he had said seeing if anything could come up in my mind that would possibly be helpful. It felt like a few minutes had passed by before I heard the sound of crying and a women's voice saying my name. I was about to say something, but a painful shock when through my skull. I winced and placed my hands against my head in pain causing my thoughts to stop. A hand moved against my forehead and stayed there for a moment as the room was quiet, I barely heard Gaius' voice say 

"I know of this symbol, we will talk about it later though. I want Jude to be here after he rests."

A voice spoke in the background answering back to Gaius before I felt myself get picked up. My head leaned against someone's chest as my vision was somewhat blurry before I dozed off against the chest that was carrying me. 

Alvin's pov 

I laid Jude down on his bed while Gaius stood in the doorway in silence then I asked 

"Will you be able to break the seal?"

Gaius crossed his arms and nodded 

"It can be broken, I have seen this seal many times before. Jude will be back to his normal self soon."

I nodded and left the room leaving Jude to rest knowing that he would turn back to normal once the seal was finally broken.


	7. Breaking the Seal

Jude's pov 

My eyes flickered opened as the light was coming through the window before I sat up on my bed. I remembered meeting Gaius yesterday since he would be helping me with my sealed memories, but everything else was a blur after that. I placed my hand against my forehead since it was still somewhat throbbing at the moment. I leaned my head back before the door opened and Alvin poked his head into the room before he came in 

"Good morning Jude, how are you feeling?"

I smiled lightly at him 

"I'm all right, just a small headache right now."

He nodded and took a seat in one of the chairs then he said 

"Gaius wanted me to come and see if you were up, he wants to break that seal of yours today. Do you feel up to dealing with the process?"

I looked down at my hands for a moment which were clenching the blue colored blanket before I nodded, I then looked back up at Alvin 

"I'm ready, I want to get my memories back."

He nodded before he pulled out his phone to contact Gaius about my decision. Alvin moved to stand up and he motioned his hand at me 

"Come on Jude, Gaius is ready for you."

I left the room and followed Alvin to where Gaius was waiting for us. I entered the room seeing that Gaius was already there with Rowen and a black-haired man. I went to the room with Alvin behind me before Gaius spoke 

"Alvin, I will need your help with this, we need a fourth person to fill the last spot."

Alvin nodded and he went over to Gaius while I waited by the doors still. A few minutes passed by before Gaius spoke 

"Jude, it is time."

I nodded before I was soon standing in the middle of the room as everyone stood in a circle. I felt my head throb for a moment like I was trying to remember something. Gaius then nodded at everyone before they started to speak in some weird language that felt unfamiliar to me. The floor underneath my feet started to glow a bright red color almost blinding me from the view of the room. I covered my eyes as I heard the chanting coming from everyone's mouth before I felt a sudden shock pass through my forehead. My eyes drifted toward my friends as my vision went fuzzy before the room blurred into one. I knew that my consciousness was fading because of how heavy my eyes felt. The last thing that I knew was a familiar strong pair of arms wrapping around me before my vision faded into nothingness. 

Alvin's pov 

Jude's head was resting against my chest after I caught him from hitting the ground ignoring Gaius' commands. The room was silent as Gaius made his way over before he pushes Jude's hair back. The seal was glowing red before cracks started to appear through it. I glanced up at Gaius for a moment before the seal broke vanishing from Jude's forehead. Gaius pulled his hand away before he said 

"Jude is free from the seal, give him a few hours to rest."

I nodded and moved to pick Jude up as he was stuck in a dreaming state through his forgotten memories.


	8. Memories

Jude's pov 

Scenes were passing through my head as my memories came back to me telling myself what kind of person I am. The last memory that I had finally appeared with my father telling me something important as the fighting was happening around us 

"Jude, you must listen to me, this is a very important matter!" 

My father placed his hands on my shoulders 

"You must protect the spirits Jude, it is our duty to keep them safe. Find the lord of spirits and keep her safe, find her before the enemies of the spirit realm does."

He placed a item in my pocket after showing it to me 

"Jude... Protect the spirit and that item they are very important to everything that exists in this world."

I was soon placed into the middle of the room before the chanting was heard from my parents and the other household members. The room started to flash red as the strange chanting continued before I felt a painful shock go through my head. My memory went black after that with the words ringing in my ears 

"Goodbye my son, stay alive for the future of the Mathis family." 

I sat up with a sudden gasp as my chest was heaving up and down while I tried to calm down. I closed my eyes while I caught my breath before I climbed out of the bed. I pulled the clothes out that I was wearing earlier before searching the pockets for the object. It was hidden in a brown pouch that looked to have a lot of age on it. I was about to pull the unknown object out before I heard Alvin's voice say 

"Jude?"

I jumped slightly before turning to face him 

"Alvin."

He smiled lightly at me 

"Are you okay? You jumped when I came in."

I looked back down at the pouch still wondering what was inside of it since I had no idea on what this object was. I smiled lightly to myself 

"I'm all right Alvin, I remember everything though and what I must do for my family and for the spirits."

Alvin was silent while I told him this as the object was laying heavy in my hand while the last thing that my father told me was still fresh in my mind. I had to keep the spirits safe from this strange enemy that attacked my family that day. I was still confused about how to help the spirits, but I knew that the answers would come to me soon. 

Alvin's pov 

Jude ended up explaining to us about what his father told him before he got his memories sealed. He was supposed to help keep the spirits safe because of some enemy that was wanting to use their powers. I knew that he obviously was going to need some help for this job because of how serious it was. The first problem that we had to deal with is find out more about these enemies since Jude had no idea on who they were. We obviously had a serious matter on our hands though that could cause a lot of problems for people and the spirits in this world.


	9. The Object

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Enjoy reading everyone! Hope you this chapter, link is to the photo of the orb)   
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f5/22/73/f52273b3fe52979e8b31685cf6247f93.jpg

Jude's pov 

I was sitting outside holding the bag that was holding the object that belonged to my family. I opened the bag since I decided that it was best to know what it was. I knew that this object was very important to my family, but I had no idea on what it could do. I pulled the object out revealing a blue colored orb that had swirls in the middle of it. The orb was really heavy in my hand, but it was cool to the touch like smooth glass. I rolled the orb in my hand wondering what I could do to keep the spirits safe from the danger. I let out a sigh and was about to place the orb back into the pouch before I heard Alvin's voice 

"Hey Jude."

I looked up and smiled lightly 

"Hi Alvin."

He sat down next to me as I kept looking at the orb before he asked 

"Is that the object that your father left you?"

I nodded 

"It is, but I have no idea what is the use for it. My father never got the chance to tell me what this orb could do, I just know that I need to keep it safe." 

I placed the orb back in the pouch before Alvin ruffled my hair gently like he always does. I blushed slightly as he messed my hair up since it was somewhat embarrassing. I couldn't help, but blush mostly because I actually have been spending a lot of time with Alvin. I was starting to wonder if I was actually getting feelings for Alvin that was him being more of a friend to me. I looked down at my hands while blushing slightly still since I really didn't know if he felt the same way about me. I was too afraid to actually ask him since I really had no idea how Alvin would react to it. I let out a quiet sigh before Elize came out of the house saying 

"Alvin! Jude! Lunch is ready!"

I smiled lightly as Alvin answered back 

"We are coming, Elize!"

Alvin and I made our way back to the house so we could get out lunch for the afternoon. I ended up stopping in my tracks for a moment and I looked behind me because I felt like I was being watched by something

"Jude?"

I jumped slightly as I felt Alvin's hand on my shoulder before I looked up at him

"Are you all right? You look pale."

I took a calming breath before nodding 

"I'm all right Alvin, I just thought that I saw something."

He nodded and patted my back gently before we went into the house where our friends were waiting at. 

Unknown pov

A small smirk appeared across my face as I saw the brat from the Mathis family go inside the big house. I moved to pull out my phone so that I would be able to contact my boss about what I just found. That brat was the last living member of the Mathis family and he most likely has the item that we need to help deal with the spirits. I glanced up at the house one last time knowing that they are going to get a big greeting from my boss very soon.


	10. The Fire

Alvin's pov

I was sleeping soundly in my room as the night went on normally like usually. My eyes flickered slightly before I suddenly caught the smell of smoke that was traveling in the air. I moved to sit up quickly as the smoke was peeking underneath my door before I grabbed ahold of my weapons. I had to get to Jude because there was a chance that he could be in danger already, I opened my door before shouting to warn everyone 

"Fire! Get out now!"

I knew that they were going to be okay with getting out since they are very skilled people. The fire continued to spread across the floor before I reached the spot where Jude's room was at. Smoke was coming from underneath the door which told me that there obviously had to be a fire burning in there. I kicked the door open seeing the flames and that Jude was curled up in the corner as his shoulders were shaking in fear 

"Jude!" 

His terrified eyes looked up at me before I held my hand out to him 

"Come on! We have to go!"

Jude grabbed ahold of my hand and I pulled his close to me as I felt his shoulders shaking badly. I picked Jude up and he wrapped my arms around my neck before we went to make our escape to the outside world. I needed to get Jude to safety since this place wasn't safe for him anymore and it was my duty to keep him safe. I soon reached the exit escaping to the outside world as Jude was coughing because of the smoke that he inhaled. I looked around for a moment before a few people came out of the tree line surrounding me. I kept a tight hold on Jude before I pulled out my gun to take the unknown people down since they were standing in my way. They started to move toward me before I pulled the trigger taking out the threat with ease. I moved to get by them before grabbing ahold of the symbol that was on the uniform. I needed to figure out who these people were especially if they were coming after Jude. I made my way over to a car before I unlocked it and placed Jude inside as he was still shaking badly. I climbed into the car before glancing back at the burning house as I spotted tire tracks that were leading out of the place. I was hoping that everyone else had escaped without getting any injuries. I shifted gears on the car before pulling away from the burning house as Jude was still curled up in the front seat. I knew that he was scared since this was the second attack that has happened in his life already. I let out a sigh because this car was going to have to be ditched soon and I needed to get us some new clothes and supplies. I looked over at Jude who was still trying to calm down at the moment before I said 

"Come here Jude."

He crawled over to me before I wrapped my arm around his shoulders to give him some comfort 

"Just relax okay, you're safe now. I won't let them touch you."

He nodded and laid his head against my shoulder as I continued to drive knowing that everything was going to be okay. 

Jude's pov 

The car was silent as Alvin continued to drive while my head was still leaning against Alvin's shoulder. My eyes were getting heavy during the drive before I heard Alvin speak 

"Go to sleep Jude, you need to rest."

I nodded slightly before closing my eyes to get the rest that I needed. I was about to doze off when I felt something touchy my forehead gently then Alvin spoke 

"Good night Jude." 

A small smile appeared across my lips since I knew that everything was going to be okay because I was under Alvin's care.


	11. Traveling

Jude's pov

"Jude, wake up." 

I felt a gentle shaking on my shoulder as I heard Alvin's voice above me before I opened my eyes to look up at him. He smiled lightly at me and handed me a bag of clothes 

"You should get changed, we are going to have to ditch the car so the enemy can't follow us." 

I nodded before going to change into the new clothes that Alvin got for me while he waited outside of the car. I climbed out of the car before Alvin asked 

"Ready to go?"

I looked up at him then nodded once again 

"I'm ready."

We left the car behind so that the threat against me wouldn't be able to follow us. I was still shaken up from what happened the night before since it reminded me of the attack on my family. I looked down at my feet before I felt Alvin grab ahold of my hand gently causing myself to blush some

"It's okay Jude, you're safe now." 

I nodded while keeping ahold of his hand before we soon made our way to a train station. I waited on a nearby bench for a little bit then Alvin appeared holding two train tickets in his hand, he then waved at me to come over 

"Come on Jude, we have a train to catch."

I went over to him and held his hand once again as we made our way over to where the train was at. This most likely was going to be a long journey ahead of us, but I knew that everything was going to be okay since I was with Alvin. 

Alvin's pov

I glanced out the window as the train was moving along the tracks during the night. I ran my fingers through Jude's hair who was sound asleep at the moment as his head was resting in my lap. I smiled lightly before I pulled my phone out to give Rowen a call since I needed to let him know that we were okay. The phone ended up ringing a few times before I heard Rowen finally pick up the call 

"Hello?" 

I gave a sigh of relief before speaking 

"Rowen." 

I could hear the relief in his voice as he spoke 

"It's good to hear your voice Alvin, are you all right? Is Jude with you?" 

I looked down at Jude while I continued to stroke his hair back 

"We are fine Rowen, Jude is with me. He's asleep at the moment." 

Rowen and I talked for a little bit before we decided to meet up at Gaius' home since Jude would be safe there. I soon put my phone away before looking out the window knowing that we would have to switch trains so we could get to Rieze Maxia. It would take us at least three days to get there, but we were hopefully a safe distance away from the enemy. I looked down at Jude once more before I kept my arms around him to keep a tight hold on him so I could keep him safe from the dangers that were out there.


	12. Time for Confessions

Alvin's pov

It had been two days since Jude and I have been traveling by train to reach Rieze Maxia. We had already switched to the second train, but we still had to stay on guard just in case if those enemies showed up once again. Jude and I took the chance to get to know each other pretty well and I did find out that he was a really smart kid for his age. He was also a shy kid who actually got nervous and flustered really easy. I made my way back to the room since I had gone to get us something to eat, I opened the door to the room while saying 

"Food is here, Jude." 

He looked over at me and nodded while he placed his book down 

"Thanks Alvin."

I smiled lightly and handed him the lunch before we both started to eat. We stayed silent while we ate as my mind was drifting into my thoughts. I was mostly debating about what to do at the moment since I obviously had feelings for Jude. The only problem that I had right now was me thinking of a way and if Jude felt the same way that I did. I sighed to myself before I heard Jude ask 

"Alvin? Are you all right?"

I looked over at him and nodded 

"I'm fine Jude, I was just thinking." 

Jude nodded even though the look on his face said that he didn't believe me 

"Oh okay, if you say so." 

He smiled lightly at me before we finished eating our lunch while I cursed to myself about what just happened. It would of been a good chance to tell Jude my feelings, but my stupidity was keeping me from dealing with it. 

An hour ended up passing by as I was still thinking to myself while Jude lost himself in that book of his once again. I glanced up at him as he moved to get another book to read since he finished reading the other one. That was when the train took a sharp turn suddenly causing Jude to lose his balance for a moment. I moved forward to catch him while grabbing ahold of the metal bar that was over my head 

"Easy there." 

He looked up at me while blushing slightly as my arm was wrapped around his waist 

"Thank you Alvin." 

I nodded as the train shifted harshly once again while I kept my grip around Jude as he was blushing still. He glanced up at me once again before I placed my hand underneath his chin gently 

"A...Alvin?" 

He continued to blush before I placed my lips against his gently causing a shocked look to appear on his face. I thought that he was going to pull away before he closed his eyes and leaned into me slightly. I smiled lightly before I pulled away as Jude leaned his head against my chest since no words were needed between us. 

Jude's pov

I was curled up against Alvin's chest as the train had fallen silent once again for the evening. We would be in Rieze Maxia by tomorrow so we could meet up with Gaius and the others. I shifted slightly in Alvin's hold as he had already dozed off since he was exhausted. I smiled lightly as I kept my head against his chest while listening to his heartbeat and the sound of the train moving. This was a new start for me though especially since our feelings for each other had been discovered. I soon closed my eyes since I was feeling tired as I felt safe in Alvin's hold from the dangers of the world that I was living in right now.


	13. Rieze Maxia

Jude's pov 

My eyes flickered slightly as I heard Alvin speak into my ear 

"Jude, wake up. We are here." 

I shifted my head against his chest before I opened my eyes as I nodded to let Alvin know that I heard him. We moved to get off the train while Alvin had pulled out his phone to get ahold of Rowen. I looked around the town while waiting for Alvin to finish as the town was busy because of all the people that were walking around. I kept ahold of Alvin's hand before he placed his phone away 

"All right, I have the meeting spot. Come on Jude, this way."

I nodded and followed Alvin to the spot as I continued to look around the town in wonder, Alvin ruffled my hair and smiled lightly before he said 

"Someone is curious about this town, don't worry we will be able to see more of it later."

I smiled lightly and nodded once again 

"I would like that Alvin."

Alvin and I continued to walk for a bit before we soon reached the meeting spot that was at the town's square. Rowen was already there waiting for us when he said 

"It is good to see that you both are all right. Everyone is at the palace, I will take you both there since Gaius and the others are waiting for Jude to arrive."

Alvin nodded before we climbed into a carriage that was going to take us to the palace. I looked out the window watching the passing scenery while Alvin and Rowen were talking to each other. I was hoping that I would be able to explore this town later on since Alvin did promise me that we would be able to because I have never seen this place before. 

Alvin's pov

I smiled lightly as I was watching Jude who was looking outside the window since he was curious about the town. I could tell that he was the curious about the town. I could tell that he was the curious type that hopefully wouldn't get him into trouble. I leaned back against the seat as we continued to travel toward Gaius' palace since there was going to be a meeting. I looked up at Jude once more while thinking to myself 

"I hope that we can find a way to keep Jude safe, he always has had too much tragedy happen in his life." 

 

There has been much tragedy in Jude's life already since he did lost his entire family that night. Even though, he has gained a new family there is a chance that more tragedy is going to appear. It is unknown on when this tragedy is going to happen since it could appear at anytime. Time will tell on when this will happen, we just have to wait and see until it does once it decides to show its face.


	14. The Palace

Jude's pov 

The carriage soon came to a stop after a little bit stopping in front of Gaius' palace. I looked up at it since I haven't actually seen one up close before because there wasn't one at home. I got out of the carriage as Alvin helped me out then we made our way to go inside. We were going to be meeting up with Gaius and the others to talk about a few things. I knew that most of the meeting would be dealing with me though because of the attack that happened at the safe house. I sighed before Rowen brought us to the room that we would be saying in while we were here. It was going to be a few hours before we were going to meet up with Gaius since he had a few things to deal with. I had gone to stand on the balcony outside to look for a little bit before I felt Alvin hug me from behind. I smiled lightly at him as his hands rested against my stomach 

"Let's rest for a little bit okay, I bet that you are still tired."

I nodded as I leaned into him slightly 

"All right Alvin." 

He smiled and kissed my forehead before we went to go lay down for a little bit. I laid my head against his chest as he wrapped his around me. I smiled lightly as I stayed close to him since I always felt safe with him. I started to doze off a bit as I laid there with him before I felt him place his lips against my forehead, I moved closer to him as he spoke 

"Get some rest Jude, I will wake you up when it's time."

I nodded and closed my eyes to get some rest for a bit knowing that there was going to be a very serious discussion in front of us once again. 

Gaius' pov

Rowen had told me that Jude and Alvin had made it here safely which was one less thing that I had to worry about. I nodded as I went to go take care of a few more things that had my attention at the moment. I had to take care of these matters before having the discussion with Jude and the others. That was going to be a very serious matter because of everything that I found out about the Mathis family and why the entire family was murdered. There was also a reason on why Jude survived because he was the only one that had a special ability that he was which can change the spirit world if his power gets into the wrong hands. I just hope that we will be able to stop this threat since it could cause calamity for the rest of humanity. 

Alvin's pov

My eyes flickered as I woke up since I heard some movement coming from the hallway. I sighed before looking down at Jude who was still asleep at the moment probably because of how tired he was. I smiled lightly and kissed his forehead while keeping my arms around him. I had vowed to myself once again during that moment that I was going to keep him safe. I wasn't going to let anything touch him no matter how difficult the task would be. I brushed his hair back gently as I stayed with him while he slept since no one was going to separate me from Jude.

Vows are powerful words that a person can make, but they can be broken. They can be broken in many different ways, but the person that the vow was promised to shouldn't give up that easily. The vow can always be fixed though especially if the one who made the vow is the one who fixes it.


	15. After the Meeting

Jude's pov

I was sitting on the balcony as Alvin was talking on his phone taking care of some business he had to deal with. I sighed as I thought back to what happened at the meeting today since most of it dealt about what to do with me. They were working on more protection details around the palace and Alvin was still going to be my main bodyguard still though. Gaius was also wanting me to go through some more training so that I would be able to defend myself if needed. I let out a sigh because of how serious this matter was and it just seemed to be putting a lot of serious pressure on me. I could feel myself getting stressed out which was wanting to make me just up curl up and hide away from everything that was happening in my life. I closed my eyes as I laid my head against my arms before I heard Alvin's voice say 

"Jude? You okay?" 

I turned to face him before I shook my head as he walked over to me and brushed my bangs back 

"What's wrong?" 

I leaned into his touch slightly before I answered him 

"I'm just stressed out Alvin, this is just way too much for me."

He nodded as he placed his lips against my forehead 

"It's going to be all right Jude, I know that this is stressful for you right now, but it won't last forever." 

I nodded as Alvin brushed my hair back once again before he said 

"Let's go outside into the garden for a little bit, it will help you relax."

Alvin took hold of my hand before I went to go to the garden so we could escape from being inside for a bit. We found a place to sit down at and I leaned up against Alvin while he wrapped his arms around me. I smiled lightly as I was starting to relax while staying close to him. He was always able to make me calm down just by being close to him. I hope that we will be able to have more more moments like this since I want to stay with Alvin once everything is finally over. I know that it will take a lot of work though to get through this war especially if I was going to keep the world of spirits and humans safe. 

Alvin's pov

I kept my arms around Jude while he had fallen asleep resting against my chest since he finally relaxed. I could tell that he was stressed out still though and probably will be like that for awhile. I ran my fingers through his hair gently while I was thinking to myself about a few things once again. This was going to be a very stressful period for the both of us though because of the problems that would always show up in front of us. Everything would be okay once this fighting would come to an end, but the one question was on how long this war was going to last. I want this fighting to end quickly though because the only thing that I care about is Jude's safety since I don't want anything to happen to him.


	16. Training

**Jude's pov**

Alvin had woken me up the next morning since he wanted to start my training as soon as possible. I was able to get some bracers since I had been trained to use martial arts when I was younger. I put the bracers on my wrists as I followed Alvin to where the training grounds were at. We soon got to the training grounds as Alvin then turned to look at me before he said

"All right, let's see what you can do."

I nodded and smiled lightly at him before I got ready to fight against him while we watched each other for a moment. A few seconds passed by before we soon clashed with each other as my fist had hit his blade with a lot of force. I smiled lightly as Alvin had swung his blade at me causing myself to duck so I wouldn't get hurt. We were going all out since there wasn't anyway that we would hold back because we were testing our strength against each other. I had backed up a bit before I shifted on my feet then swung my leg up toward Alvin to kick him in the stomach. He ended up blocking my kick with ease before I moved to pull my fist back. My fist connected with his stomach causing Alvin to wince a bit before we backed away from each other landing on our feet easily. Alvin chuckled a bit as he had his hand resting against the spot where I hit him at

"Damn kid, you've got quite a punch there."

I nodded as I rubbed the back of my head

"I know, my martial arts training came in handy with it. I've cracked my opponent's ribs a few time already because of it."

He smiled lightly at me before motioning at me to continue with training as we were testing our skills against each other once again. This continued for about a good hour and a half until we got called by Rowen to come in and each some lunch. I nodded before we both went to go inside as we were both a bit tired from the training, but it was a lot of fun. I was hoping that we would be able to spend more time with each other though. I enjoyed spending time with Alvin since he is the only one that has been able to make me feel this happy. No one else had the ability to make me this happy since I hadn't had anyone love me like Alvin has. I want to have more moments like this with him since I want to stay with him. I am hoping that once this war is over with and that all of the spirits and the human race is safe that I can live with Alvin. I want to be by his side no matter what even if something will try to separate us, I will work on stopping them from doing so since I don't want to be away from Alvin.

**Alvin's pov**

Rowen came out to the training field to let Jude and I know that lunch was ready. We stopped the training before going back inside and relax since we were a bit tired from the training. Jude was going to need a bit more training, but he was a good fighter already. He just needed to work on avoiding attacks and using his reflexes a lot better, but my training will help him with that. I ruffled Jude's hair gently as we were eating with the group at the moment. Everything was perfect at this time since we were safe and no threats were coming toward Jude. I just hope that this type of peace will last for a bit since I don't want any harm to come to Jude because of all the problems that he has deal with so far in his life.

**Unknown pov**

A small smile appeared across my lips as I watched Jude Mathis and his bodyguard so back inside the house. I had my comrades hiding with me along the tree line waiting for night to fall. Tonight, we were going to take the Mathis boy and the treasure to use for our own plans. He was the one that we needed to make everything work perfectly. The spirit world will become ours and I will make sure that no one will keep us from reaching our goal since we are Exodus.


	17. The Midnight Attack

**Jude's pov**

I had spent the rest of the day hanging out with Alvin and dealing with a few other things. I ended up having a vision because of the orb that caused myself to be really scared because on the one scent that I saw. There was fire and heat surrounding my friends and I could hear the sound of fighting in the background. The house was on fire from the people who threw it into the building. I was being carried away from the scene by Gaius and Rowen while I was reaching out to someone. My hand was held out to that person as I was shouting something at them. I couldn't really tell who the person was, but I heard a feeling that it was Alvin who I was reaching out to. I sighed before Alvin soon brought me to the room since it was late and he wanted me to calm down also. We were in the room as I was sitting in his lap while he was trying to get me to relax, but it wasn't working. Alvin let out a small sigh as he wrapped his arms around me once again before he spoke into my ear

"You need to relax Jude or I will make you relax."

I blushed slightly as I heard him say that while I couldn't get out of his hold since Alvin held me close to him. I was still blushing as he chuckled before I felt his lips against my neck suddenly. My face heated up as he kept his lips there before Alvin started to kiss my neck gently. I continued to blush as I felt his lips move against my neck as I started to relax from the kisses he was giving me. We soon laid down once I was calm before he started to rub my back gently so I could get some sleep. I leaned into Alvin's touch and closed my eyes while I laid my head against his chest. I was feeling tired already as it didn't take me very long to doze off before I was soon asleep. I moved closer to Alvin as he placed his jacket over me while holding me close with his arms around me. I was content being with him like this since Alvin's hold makes me feel safe and I forget about all the stressful worries that I have.

"Jude! Get up now!"

I was woken up by Alvin as the smell of smoke and feeling of flame was in the room. I grabbed ahold of the box that was holding the orb and Alvin picked me up while I still had his jacket. I had seen that there was a big group of people outside which looked to be the ones that had attacked us before. I kept my arms around Alvin's neck holding on as the group who was obviously Exodus was still fighting. A large number had moved toward us since Alvin was holding me as I was apparently their target. Alvin kept a tight hold on me as he worked on trying to push them back to keep me safe. My fear had appeared as I buried my face into his chest not wanting to be taken away from him. I heard Alvin curse as the sound of his sword was heard clashing with another blade during that time. That was when I heard the words that I didn't want to hear

"Gaius! Rowen! Take Jude and get away from here, I will hold them off!"

I looked up at him with wide eyes as I felt Rowen's arms wrap around me dragging me away from Alvin. I tried to fight against his grip as Alvin gave me a sad smiled then ran off to go fight once again to keep Exodus away. I reached my hand toward him as I could feel the tears running down my cheeks

"Alvin! No!"

Rowen kept his tight hold around me as I was dragged away from the scene. I watched in fear and horror as Alvin was still fighting while I was left powerless to do anything. I continued to cry as I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks still. My eyes went side as I saw the flames grow higher that seemed to swallow Alvin and the enemy up. I cried harder and screamed

"Alvin!!"

Rowen and Gaius got me into a car before they drove away from the burning house. I was still crying as I buried my face into Alvin's jacket since it was the only thing of his that I had left. I kept my face buried into his jacket holding it close to me as the only thought that was going through my head being

"I'm not going to be able to see him again... Alvin's gone... Forever..."

I curled up into myself keeping my face hidden in Alvin's jacket with the feeling that a big hole had been punched through my chest with my heart broken in two.


	18. Depression with a Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Italics are what the character is thinking in their pov, sorry that it is a short chapter also. It is a filler chapter more or less.

**Rowen's pov**

 

It had been weeks since the attack and Alvin had stayed behind to stop the enemy to keep Jude safe. We ended up making it to a different safe house that was Gaius' palace which would provided more protection for Jude. There were a few problems though being with Jude and the decision on what to do next. The issue with Jude was that he had fallen silent and wouldn't talk to anyone no matter how much we tried to get him to snap out of it. He was in a obvious state of depression because of losing Alvin in that fire. Jude had lost another important person in his life that caused him to just shut down, hiding away in a shell to protect himself. He was broken and the only person who would be able to snap him out of it would be Alvin himself. I knew that we wouldn't be able to do anything for him since he wasn't going to respond to our actions of trying to help him. Gaius had gotten busy dealing with making plans to stop Exodus in their tracks since they needed to be stopped. He was at a stand still though since we needed Jude, but he wasn't going to be any help because of the shell that he was locked away in. The situation was very serious, but we were hopefully going to figure out something very soon and fast for the sake of the human and spirit realm. 

Jude's depressed condition got worst the long that Alvin was gone since there wasn't any signs about him being alive. He was starting to refuse to eat while having bad dreams that were causing him to have panic attacks. The panic attacks were terrible and he was also refusing to sleep because of his nightmares that were plaguing his mind. We made the decision to sedate him whenever his panic attacks got bad since it would help him rest a lot easier also. He had to be monitored also since we didn't want Jude to harm himself when he was awake. I had a feeling that his depressed state was just going to get worst though. Jude was looking terrible already since he has lost some weight and bags were appearing underneath his eyes from the sleepless nights he was going through. Everyone was hoping and waiting that Alvin would make an appearance soon mostly for Jude's sake since he really needed Alvin's help to get him out of his depression that he has fallen into. 

**Jude's pov**

_"Why... Why did Alvin have to die?  I'm alone again.... I hate this.... I just want it to end already."_

I was sitting on the bed looking out the window staring at nothing as I had Alvin's jacket in my arms still. It had been a month already since we got attacked and Alvin got left behind. His jacket was the only thing that I had left of him and I couldn't even find his scent on it that much anymore. I couldn't get the calming feeling from it anymore as it was just becoming a memory to me now. The tears started to fall from my eyes landing on the jacket as I was crying once again. This was all that I could do at the moment as I was wishing for Alvin's return. I want to feel his arms and warmth once again with the movement of his breathing keeping me calm. I want him to return to me so I can be by his side once again hearing his voice and feeling his touch 

_"Please return Alvin to me... I need him here by my side... Please..."_

 


	19. The Fate of His Return

Three months had passed by since the accident at the safe house that caused Jude and Alvin to be separated from each other. Jude ended up going down a spiral of depression that just got seriously worst during those passing months. He got worst during that time staying locked away in his shell since he didn't want to get hurt again. He had locked away his heart for everyone to keep himself from getting close to anyone again since he didn't want to feel the pain of losing someone again. 

**Jude's pov**

I had woken up by another nightmare as my chest was heaving since I couldn't breathe. I knew that I was having another panic attack and that it wasn't going to go away that easily. My chest was tight and it felt like my heart was racing since I could feel the pounding in my ears. I barely heard the sound of the door to my room opening before hearing someone shout as if they were calling for something. I felt myself being moved by a pair of hands as it was hard for me to focus. That was when I felt a quick jab of pain in my arm as voices were talking around me. I couldn't tell what they were saying because of my panicked state. I didn't really have a clue on how many minutes had passed by before I felt something else placed in my arm as my eyes started to feel heavy. My breathing had started to relax as my body felt heavy before I was soon asleep. The voices and surroundings of fear and panic faded away as I was sent into the dream world where I could be with Alvin who was very much alive. I could feel his touch, hear his voice, and that familiar musty smell of him and his cologne filling my senses. This was the only place where I could feel Alvin at even though reality broke those dreams. Reality was a scary place since that was the place where I couldn't feel Alvin at all anymore because he wasn't by my side. 

**Rowen's pov**

I gave a small nod as Jude was finally asleep from the sedative letting him rest easily now. My hunch was right about his depression getting worst since the way that the panic attacks were coming. They were more frequent right now and the only option right now was to sedate him to keep him calm. This was the only thing that we could do for Jude since there wasn't any other way for us to help him. He would have to make a come back on his own of have Alvin return to him. I just hope that one of those events will happen soon because of Jude's suffering that is stuck in a never-ending cycle. I looked out the window placing my hands behind my back thinking to myself 

_"Come back to us Alvin, Jude needs you right now and badly too."_

**Alvin's pov**

Three months... That is how long it has been since I got separated from Jude and the others. I had been stuck in the hospital because of my serious injuries that I got from all the fighting that I went through. I finally got released about two weeks ago and I was now searching to find the whereabouts of Jude and the others. I knew that they wouldn't be at the safe house since that place had been destroyed in the fight. I saw the building burn to the ground as I made my escape since my injuries had gotten in my way of fighting. I let out a troubled sigh as I continued my search to locate Jude since I wanted to hold him in my arms again. I missed seeing him and wanting to see that smile of his once again since it always made me feel happy. 

I was able to find a place that had a phone for me to use that would give me the chance to call Rowen. I dialed his number into the phone then waited for him to pick up so we could talk. I heard the phone pick up with Rowen's familiar voice on the other side before I said 

"Rowen."

I could hear the surprise and relief in his voice

"It's good to hear your voice Alvin, where are you at?" 

I nodded as I shifted the phone 

"I'm in Sharilton, where are you at?" 

I leaned up against the counter waiting for Rowen's answer finding out that they were at Gaius' palace. I nodded knowing that I was close since Sharilton was in Auj Oule 

"All right Rowen, I will see you when I get there." 

Rowen and I spoke about a few more things before I hung up then started to make my way to Kanbalar. I would be there in a few hours and then I could be with Jude once again. I looked up at the sky while thinking to myself 

_"I'm coming Jude."_


	20. The Awaited Reunion

**Alvin's pov**  

 

I let out a sigh of relief as I had finally reached the palace after traveling for a few hours. I would finally be able to see Jude soon after being away from him for so long. I wanted to hold in my arms once again and never let him go. I let out a breath before I moved to knock on the door then waited for someone to answer it. A few minutes passed by before the door opened revealing a young maid as I said 

"I had called Rowen earlier to let him know where I was at... Um... I don't know if Rowen told any of you that I was coming."

She gave a nod and smiled lightly at me

"Rowen did tell us that you would be coming here, Mr. Svent. Follow me and I will take you to see, Lord Gaius." 

I nodded and thanked her before I went inside to follow her to where Gaius was at. I walked down the hallway with the maid before she soon arrived at a room that had a dark brown door. I waited as she knocked on the door before I heard the familiar voice of Gaius come from the other side of it 

"Come in."

The maid opened the door and bowed in respect to Gaius 

"I have brought Alvin as you have requested, sir."

Gaius nodded as the maid had closed the door leaving us to talk privately. He looked up at me and nodded while he went to put the book down that he was reading before he spoke 

"Welcome back Alvin."

I nodded and gave him a light smile 

"Thanks Gaius, so where is Jude at?" 

He looked up at me before pointing behind me 

"Just look behind you."

I was a bit confused, but I moved to turn around to see what he wanted me to look at. I was shocked and filled with worry at the sight that was sitting in front of me because of how terrible Jude looked. He was curled up on his side with one of his hands laying by his face. His face was pale and he had bags underneath his eyes telling me that he hadn't been sleeping well at all. I moved to kneel down in front of the bed before taking ahold of Jude's hand in both of me. I stroked his hair back gently before I placed my lips against his forehead feeling bad about leaving him. I heard Gaius move to get up as he walked over to me while Jude continued to sleep while he spoke once again 

"I've had to keep Jude sedated a lot since he had been going through depression and really bad panic attacks. He's also been refusing to eat or sleep because of the nightmares that he had been dealing with."

I nodded as I felt guilty for leaving Jude like that, but it was the only way on how I could of made sure he was going to be safe. Gaius left leaving Jude in my care even though he was most likely going to sleep for most of the day because of the sedative that he had been given. I stayed by the bed holding Jude's hand in my own silently waiting for him to wake up from his sedated nap. 

**Jude's pov**

_"Heavy... My eyes feel heavy... I thought I was used to it by now, but... I guess I was wrong."_

I felt my head shift against the pillow slightly as it felt like something warm was holding my hand also. My eyes flickered a bit as I was trying to get them to open as I heard a familiar voice speak close to my ear 

"Jude?" 

My eyes flickered a bit once more before I opened my eyes as I heard Alvin's voice making me think that I was dreaming once again. My eyes drifted over to the owner of the warm hand that was holding mine before I was surprised by the sight in front of me. Alvin smiled at me as he rubbed my hand with his thumb gently while saying 

"Hey there Jude, I'm home."

Tears started to appear in my eyes once again as I started to cry out of relief and happiness. I buried my face into his chest as Alvin wrapped his arms around me holding me close to him. I finally had Alvin back as we were finally together once again. I was just hoping that nothing was going to separate us again though, but I will worry about that later since it isn't something that I want to deal with right now at this moment. 


	21. A Quiet Morning

**(A/N: Italics is a vision that Jude is having)**

**Alvin's pov**

My eyes flickered open the next morning as I had my arms wrapped around Jude's back. Jude was resting against my chest sound asleep with his forehead laying against my neck. I smiled lightly as I felt his breath hit my skin knowing that he was in a deep sleep. I didn't have the heart to wake him since he needed to rest because he really didn't sleep while I was gone. I was just fine being with him like this since we haven't slept next to each other for a few months. I smiled lightly before I went to look at my phone while waiting for Jude to wake up. The palace was quiet since it was still pretty early in the morning and the only ones that would be awake would be the workers of this palace. I continued to browse through my phone listening to Jude's breathing that was the only other sound in the room. I ran my fingers through his hair once in awhile since there were a few times when he did move in his sleep. I was making sure that he got to rest since he seriously needed it. I smiled lightly as he soon settled back down after snuggling into my chest while I wrapped my arm around him once again. Jude always liked resting against my chest since he did tell me at one point that I made a good pillow. I took that as a compliment since it was Jude who told me that and it was funny since he woke up with a bed head also. He had gotten embarrassed about it causing himself to blush and hide his face from me which made him look cute to me.

I was happy that I was able to spend time like this with Jude and that we were going to have more moments like this. We will have to wait until all of this fighting is over though once the race of humans and spirits are safe. Once humanity and the spirits are safe, Jude and I will be able to have a peaceful life together. I want this fighting to end soon though since it had put Jude through some dangerous situations and stress. I let out a small sigh deciding to worry about these struggles another time. I wouldn't be much help if they got in the way of me working on keeping Jude safe. Jude was my top priority to keep safe until the fighting was over since he was needed to stop it. I closed my eyes to rest and forget about the problems that we were in even though they would still be there when I woke up. I had a feeling that the fighting was going to end soon though since Gaius most likely was finished coming up with his tactics for war. The only problem was that for some reason I had a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't really know on why I had this feeling, but for some reason it was there. I am hoping that this feeling in my stomach doesn't mean anything since I really don't want anything bad to happen to us.

**Jude's pov**

_"Crying... I hear the sound of someone crying. Who is crying? Why are they crying?"_

_I opened my eyes as I found myself looking down at my friends while Alvin was on his hands and knees. I can hear the crying coming from his as the area is quiet while I see orbs of light floating through the air. The glass orb that I use was laying on the rock of an old ruin being clear and empty as the blue swirls weren't there anymore. I tilted my head in confusion as I finally noticed that I wasn't there among my friends and Alvin. I looked down at Alvin as his tears were hitting the ground before I heard him say the words that made me realize what had happened_

_"Why!? Why did he have to sacrifice himself!? It isn't fair!"_

_I closed my eyes as I felt myself coming back to reality knowing fully well of what the vision was about._

"Jude, Jude... wake up."

I opened my eyes as I heard Alvin's voice before looking up at him since he was leaning over me. He had a worried look on his face while his hand brushed against my cheeks

"What's wrong? You're crying."

I bit my lip for a moment and closed my eyes to blink the tears away

"Just a bad dream... I'm okay."

He nodded and placed a kiss against my forehead while he went to clean my face off. I couldn't tell what I saw since I had already talked to Gaius about his plans. The plans did involve me and we did promise to each other that if Alvin came back, I would have to stay quiet. I wasn't allowed to talk about it with Alvin even though I wanted to because we knew that he wasn't going to let me go through with it. I already have accepted my fate about what I must do to save the races of humans and spirits. This was my fate since I was born and I'm the only one that can finish this fighting once and for all.


	22. The Duty of the Mathis Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler chapter to give in some history about the Mathis family in this fanfic, it isn't very important to read, but I needed to put something in before the ending which is why it is very short.

There has always been at least one important heir in the Mathis family because of the abilities that they have. They get chosen to become the heir and are used to save the race of humans and spirits in this world. The heirs got chosen because of their ability to wield the elements and see visions into the future. It is unknown if they can see the past since they haven't found any records about being able to see the events of the past. There have been many different heirs throughout the time period being male and female. There are records of these heirs existing at one point, but it is unknown on what happened to them after the wars they were fighting ended. The records over these heirs just seem to stop being taken around the age of sixteen. There has been speculation that once the heirs turn sixteen years old is when they have sacrificed themselves using their great abilities to stop the danger that is threatening the world. It is unknown on why this is done among this family, but it seems to be a common thing to happen.

The heir must be willing to accept their fate of dying since they are shown to have this fate at the moment that they are born. The orb that has been passed down by each heir of the family will react when they are born and turns a specific color that reflects the child's personality. The orb is carrying the blue swirls inside of it that is reflecting Jude's personality at the moment. It is unknown on when the orb will lose the blue swirls becoming a empty clear ball of glass once his passing happens. Jude is the last known heir of the Mathis family so far since it is unknown is there are still some family left. He is the only one that can save the world from falling into calamity.

It is unknown on when that day will come for Jude to save the world from the ones that are using the spirits for evil deeds. That day might be coming soon though since the movement of Exodus is starting to get worse. They are working on gathering the spirits for the use of their mana because of the weapons that they have. These weapons need mana to work and the members of Exodus are the ones who are in the control of those weapons. The fighting is about to take a turn for the worst though since Exodus has a very powerful weapon that is going to cause a change in the war.

This is the threat that Jude must stop though since this weapon can destroy the races of spirits and humans. This is the fate of the Mathis family to take this path to complete the duty as the heir. What will happen to Jude during this war? That is unknown, we will have to wait and see what his path and story will take us to bring an end to this fighting.


	23. The War Begins

**Gaius' pov**

A month has passed by since Alvin had returned to us as he had been spending a lot of time with Jude. I knew that they needed to spend a lot of time together since they had been separated from each other for a few months. I did feel a bit guilty since I was making Jude stay quiet about his fate from Alvin though. We both knew that Alvin wasn't going to be happy about what Jude was going to do if he found out. I knew that Jude had already accepted his father though since we have talked about it. He was putting on a brave face though, but it was obvious that he was stressed out about it. He wanted to keep quiet about it also though since he didn't want Alvin to know either because he wouldn't take it well. I let out a small sigh because of everything that had been going on lately. I was working on getting my army together since we needed the numbers to fight against Exodus. The activity from Exodus had picked up a lot lately as it seemed they were getting ready for war. This was a very serious moment for all of us since it seemed that the war was moving closer to us by each passing day.

I knew that I couldn't let any thoughts and my stress get to the best of me since it would only be a burden to the army that I was going to lead. A few weeks had passed by as I finally finished the preparations for war and my army was ready. Everything was in order and it was about time to go get ready to leave the palace to go give a surprise attack to Exodus. I was working in my study gathering a few things before there was the sound of a urgent knock on my door

"Enter."

The door opened as one of my messengers was standing in front of me before they spoke

"Sir, I came to tell you that Exodus has started to move! They are heading toward us right now, and fast!"

I nodded as I picked up my blade

"Tell the army to get ready and standby, we must get ready to fight."

The messenger nodded before he left to go tell my awaiting soldiers that was was upon us.

This was going to be a very serious matter and a nasty fight filled with blood. It was of the most importance that we were going to win this war once and for all. Jude was the main key to winning this war and using his power to destroy every weapon that our enemies have. I let out a calming breath before I walked out of the room getting read to lead my army into this dangerous fight.

**Alvin's pov**

I was with Jude while we were just laying in bed enjoying each other's company at the moment. We were just relaxing as Jude had his nose stuck in a book reading like he always did. I smiled lightly as I ran my fingers through his hair since this was one of the things that he liked because of the comfort he gets from it. I placed my lips against his forehead causing him to smile as he leaned into my hand. He looked up from the book and smiled once again

"Someone is cuddly today."

I chuckled as I placed my lips against his to kiss him causing Jude to blush slightly. I smiled against the kiss as I saw the blush while he had closed the book to put it down. He started to kiss me back as he placed his arms around my neck moving to rest against my chest. I placed my arms around his back as we continued to kiss. I traced my hand against his spine as we started to make out. Jude leaned into my hand as we were still kissing while we started to grind up against each other still. I placed my hands against his hips during the kiss since I was going to see how far I could get with Jude. That was when the warning bells went off as we pulled away from each other while a announcement was heard over the intercom system

"Exodus has started to move to the battlefield, please evacuate to a safe place to avoid the fighting. All soldiers that are going to join the battle, come to the barracks to prepare."

The intercom fell silent after that as I sighed since we had to go to the barracks. I kissed Jude one more time before we got up from the bed. This was going to be a hard and difficult battle, but once it was over, everything would be fine. Jude's struggles would be over after this and we were going to be able to start our lives together after the fighting was over.

**Jude's pov**

The moment that I heard the message with the warning bells was when I knew what was going to happen next. I swallowed down my nervous and scared feeling as I went to pick up the box that held the orb inside of it. I traced the box with my finger for a moment as I knew what I was going to have to do. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Alvin's voice

"Jude?"

I turned to look up at him while holding the box a bit tight as he spoke once again

"What's wrong?"

I placed the orb into my pocket then put the box back down wile hiding my sad smile before answering him

"Nothing Alvin, I'm just nervous that's all."

He nods as he hugged me then placed his lips against my forehead

"Everything will be okay, I promise. It will be better for all of us when this fighting is over."

I gave a small nod while I leaned into his touch blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall. I wanted to believe those words that Alvin was going to say, but I knew that I couldn't. Once the fighting was over and the world was safe, I knew that I wouldn't be here anymore. I would be leaving Alvin behind and there wasn't anything that I could do about it since I was the heir of the Mathis family.


	24. From Here, Begins The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lnlHNXCPuPQ&index=3&list=PLgXZ24a7-wo0u6pMGvsWi_ZoNziw_siGg
> 
> Theme song is the song that plays during the battle.

There was silence in the air as the sound of wind could be heard flowing over the battlefield. Both armies were standing there not moving as the leaders were at the front lines staring each other down. A few snorts from horses, alongside the shuffling of weapons and armor could be heard moving about. Time ticked by slowly as the armies were waiting and watching for the command of their leaders. This was a battlefield that was quiet for now, but there would soon be filled with the sounds of clashing weapons, frightened horses, shouting, and the scenes of blood would be spilled on the ground. A few seconds passed by before Gaius shifted his arm holding it out which was the signal to start the fight. This was the start of everything with one wave of that hand...

From here begins the battle...

**Jude's pov**

I swallowed my nerves as I was working on dodging the attacks that were coming toward me. Alvin was keeping me safe while Gaius and the other others were helping clear the path. I knew that they were working on taking me to the spot on where I was going to part ways with Alvin. This would be the last thing that I get to do since there wasn't anyway that I was going to survive this war. I had to stay strong though since I didn't have any choice in the manner. I had accepted my fate and I couldn't back out of it. It was my duty to save the world from the dangerous weapons that Exodus are using in his war. I would be saying goodbye to the great friends that I made and Alvin, who is the one that loves me. I didn't want to go and leave my family behind, but saving the world was something that I must do.

The sound of fighting was still going on around us while I had to go fight myself sometimes. I wasn't going to leave the burden to my family and Alvin to do all of the fighting. I knocked out another soldier as my hand connected with his stomach that had attacked me. Blood had stained my clothes in a few different locations from the blood that had been spilled already. I could smell the iron in the air from all the blood that was sitting on the ground form the soldiers that were bleeding out from the wounds they received. I was terrified by the sight of this battle, but Gaius did say that there most likely was going to be a lot of blood spilled. Alvin moved to pull me back from a swinging blade as he had killed the attacking soldier. The look on his face told me that he wasn't afraid to kill though showing a different side of Alvin that I hadn't seen before. People were dying all around just because of the power that I was born with. I gritted my teeth because it was too much as the tears were threatening to fall down my cheeks. I bit my lip and clenched my fists before a really stupid though appeared in my mind. I waited for the path to be cleaned once again before I broke away from the group running to the ruins. I didn't look back as I heard Alvin shout out to me in worry

"Jude!"

I kept on running with the idea in my head to finish this fighting since I don't want anymore blood to be spilled. I soon found the ruins as my feet hit the stone stairs leaving me standing in front of the tree. I shifted on my feet as I moved to hold the orb in-between my hands getting ready to activate my abilities. I could feel a few tears going down my cheeks already because of what I was going to do. This was going to be the last deed that I could do to save my home. I had to do this though since it was the only way to make sure that the world was safe for my family and Alvin.

**Alvin's pov**

I finally reached the area where Jude was at seeing the ruins that he was standing in front of. I looked up at him while I could see the orb in his hands

"Jude?! What are you doing?!"

I saw his shoulders tense up as he didn't answer while Gaius and Rowen held me back. I tried to fight against their grip, but they didn't let me go. I wanted to run up there and stop Jude since I didn't have any idea on what he was doing. I could only watch as a golden light surrounded his body while streams of light started to move over the ground. My eyes went wide as I watched as the lights continued to move all around us. I could tell that something was happening which was causing myself to have a bad feeling in my stomach. I didn't like this feeling at all since I wanted it to go away and make Jude stop what he was doing. This was a terrifying scene and I just wanted it to end since I didn't like what was happening to Jude.


	25. Jude's Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Video link is the theme song for this chapter, theme song pretty much explains it pretty well on what has happened in the chapter. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=53M6EVfZTNA&index=1&list=PLgXZ24a7-wo0u6pMGvsWi_ZoNziw_siGg

The streams of light continued to move across the land destroying each weapon that was on the battlefield turning them into golden particles. The soldiers were confused as the sounds of clashing weapons started to disappear. The mana and spirits were starting to appear because of these weapons that Exodus had being destroyed. The soldiers, Alvin, and the others stood there watching Jude clear the weapons that was causing the danger to happen in the world against the race of humans and spirits. The world is going to be safe from this danger even though there was a big sacrifice happening to save the world.

**Jude's pov**

I was holding the orb still as it was now floating while I continued to spread my power across the land. I could feel my breathing getting slow as my strength was leaving me. I knew that this was going to be my last few moments on earth. I kept on using my powers as I smiled lightly even though I could feel the sadness building up inside of me. My thoughts were drifting toward Alvin and the vision that I had of him crying. I knew that Alvin was going to be sad and most likely angry at me because of what I was doing. I won't blame him if he hates me because of my decision to keep this a secret from him. I didn't want him to know since this is what was supposed to happen because I have to care more about the world then myself. I closed my eyes as I could feel more tears appear since I would be leaving Alvin behind. I told myself that I wasn't going to cry, but I couldn't do anything about it now. I opened my eyes once again as I finally felt the last weapon be destroyed that was on the battlefield. Mana was floating through the air as the last spirit finally came back also while I used the last of my strength to complete my duty as the heir. My arms fell to my side as I was exhausted, but still aware of what was going to happen to me. The orb clattered to the floor turning to clear glass as the blue swirls disappeared from it. My duty was finally over and I knew that the world was going to be safe for all the people and spirits living on it. There was only one thing that I had to do now so I wouldn't leave any regrets behind, but I had the feeling that I was still going to.

I turned to face Alvin and my friends while I was still surrounded in the golden light know that I didn't have much time left. I moved to walk down form the ruins walking over to where Alvin was standing at as I placed my hand on the side of his face. I ran my thumb over his cheek as he leaned into my touch while he spoke

"Jude? What's going on?"

I gave him a sad smile stroking his cheek still

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you about this and I don't have much time left."

I looked up at him once more as I could feel the tears building up in my eyes once more as I spoke once again

"You won't see me again after this... This was my fate from the day that I was born and there wasn't anyway for me to avoid it. I'm sorry for not telling you, but I am going to die and there won't be anything left. This is my farewell to you... I want you to do something for me though."

I could feel Alvin's tears hitting my hands as he was crying because of what I said as he gave me a small nod. I brushed his tears away before I continued to speak

"Live Alvin, that's the one thing that I ask of you. I want you to live a good life and be happy for me and yourself. Live how you want to and make a good living for yourself."

I let out a shaky, week breath as I was finally at my limit before I placed my lips against his to kiss him one last time. We were both crying as I felt him kiss me back as I closed my eyes feeling my body go numb and cold. I pulled away from his lips as I gave him a happy smile even though I was still sad on the inside

"Goodbye Alvin, I will always love you. Thank you for loving me."

My consciousness left me after that as I felt myself leaving the world. My mind went blank as I left to become apart of the mana that I had released back into the world

"Goodbye everyone..."

**Alvin's pov**

I fell to my knees as the yellow orbs of light were floating through the air that were surrounding Jude. My tears were hitting the ground staining the dirt causing it to turn a darker brown. I bowed my head as the battlefield was silent while Gaius and the others were quiet probably mourning also. I was upset, angry, and confused making me what to hide away from the world since Jude wasn't here with me. I slammed my fist against the ground while crying badly filled with nothing but sadness 

"Why!? Why did he have to sacrifice himself!? It isn't fair!"

**To be continued...**


End file.
